


Midnight Snowball Fight

by Oddree13



Series: OMGCP Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: It was finals week and it had been snowing nonstop. The upside was that there was nowhere to go and nothing to do but study. The downside was that the miserable overcast grey sky had taken up residence over Samwell and was draining the life from each and every student. The hockey team was no exception, and as Nursey walked to the Haus from a late night study session, he could see the outline of Dex in the window, probably coding away. From the looks of it, Dex hadn’t left in hours, probably only getting up to use the bathroom due to the amount of caffeine he was consuming.





	Midnight Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourth day of the OMGCP Winter Extravaganza! Prompt - Midnight Snowball Fight

It was finals week and it had been snowing nonstop. The upside was that there was nowhere to go and nothing to do but study. The downside was that the miserable overcast grey sky had taken up residence over Samwell and was draining the life from each and every student. 

The hockey team was no exception, and as Nursey walked to the Haus from a late night study session, he could see the outline of Dex in the window, probably coding away. From the looks of it, Dex hadn’t left in hours, probably only getting up to use the bathroom due to the amount of caffeine he was consuming. 

Derek needed to get him out of his chair, but knew he wouldn’t budge if he walked in there and told him to stop his work. Walking towards the steps of the Haus, he tried to think of a way to get his boyfriend out of his own head and to take a break. 

Then it hit him. 

No literally, snow fell from the top of the roof and hit the top of his head. 

Walking inside, he put his bag down, grabbed the snow shovel and began to build. 

An hour later, Derek Nurse had built two small snow bunkers in the front lawn, and using branches, had spelled out “SMH Battle Bunkers” along the edge. 

With a few snowballs already formed, Nursey began to pelt the window of their shared room. It took five snowballs (three hits and two misses) before Dex opened the window and looked down at Nursey. 

“What the hell are you doing Nurse?” Dex called out, clearly frustrated. 

“What does it look like?” he replied, causing Dex to survey the landscape. 

“I looks like you built a way to get yourself pelted by the team.”

“Are you saying I can’t handle myself in a snowball fight?” 

“A city boy like you wouldn’t last two minutes in a snowball fight. I grew up with five siblings remember?” Dex scoffed, leaning on the sill of their window. 

“Well I’d like for you to prove me wrong then,” he grinned. 

“Der, you know I’m studying,” Dex began to explain, but was hit in the face with a snowball midway through.

“Oh you’re dead Nurse,” he grinned, shutting the window. 

***

In the time it took Dex to get dressed and outside, Nursey had amassed an even larger stockpile of snowballs and began pelting the redhead as soon as he ran out the door for cover. 

Once behind the bunker, Dex began to make his own weaponry and soon the two men were firing back and forth at each other. 

It was only when Dex threw a well aimed snowball that went into the exposed part of Nursey’s jacket, and down his back, that Derek surrendered. 

“Told you I’d win,” Dex crowed as he walked over to Derek’s bunker. 

“You might have won the battle, but I won the war.” Derek taunted, his eyes dancing.

“How so?” Dex asked, pulling Nursey in close to warm him up. 

“I got you to take a study break,” he smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Dex’s cheek. Dex’s eyes lit up in surprise before slipping into nothing but fondness for his wonderful boyfriend.

“I guess you did, Der.”

“How about we go inside and keep the break going by warming each other up,” he hummed, trailing a kiss down to Dex’s neck. 

“I think that’s a pretty good reward for defeating you in battle.”


End file.
